De bric et de broc
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème du cadavre exquis. Les trois premières parties du textes ont été rédigées séparément par d'autres auteurs. La conclusion est de moi.


**Ceci est un cadavre exquis sur le thème du cadavre et de l'exquis. Le début a été écrit par trois autres membres du Poney Fringant, tous ignorant à peu près complètement ce que les autres avaient en tête. Seule la conclusion est de ma plume – et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas de la tarte à conclure.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette drôle de chimère !**

**De bric et de broc**

« Ce dimanche, comme tous les dimanches à 15 heures, il avait prévu de jouer aux boules avec ses amis. Ils avaient commencé quand ils étaient tous les quatre apprentis chez Maître Fisotier, le croque-mort d'Osgiliath. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, fatigué ou même grippé, même le lendemain de son mariage. C'était traditionnel et la tradition ça se discute pas. En dix-sept ans, il n'avait jamais manqué le rendez-vous. Enfin, si, une seule fois, pour la naissance de sa cadette. A jurer que sa femme avait fait exprès d'accoucher un dimanche après-midi.

**Tout ça pour une fille encore.**

Évidemment. C'était toujours pour une fille que l'on faisait des trucs stupides à tout bout de champ.

Elle était là-bas. Est-ce qu'elle me regardait ? Des questionnements puérils emplirent mon esprit en un instant. Pour les faire taire, j'essayai de faire tournoyer ma faux dans un mouvement aussi impressionnant et dangereux qu'inutile. Inutilité fortement ressentie quand une grande claque sur le derrière du crâne me rappela que j'étais là pour le blé seulement. Je me tournai avec un sourire confus déjà plaqué sur la face, et mon regard se posa à l'orée du petit bois, ordinairement tranquille. Ordinairement, oui. Parce qu'actuellement, un homme était en train d'en sortir, en courant, venant vers nous en criant et faisant de grands signes avec les bras. Il passa devant notre champ sans s'arrêter, continuant jusqu'à la grande place du village. En quelques instants une foule dense et curieuse se pressait autour de lui.

Quand il réussit enfin à parler, ce fut pour dire : « Enfui de mon village... L'armée de Saroumane... Tout détruit... Tous morts... Rien pu faire... Ils arrivent... J'ai soif, s'il vous plaît... »

Quelqu'un se précipita dans une des maisons basses au toit de chaume pour en rapporter de l'eau...ou quelque chose d'un peu plus fort, pour remettre ce pauvre homme sur pied, qu'il puisse nous raconter son histoire. Mais pendant ce temps, un frisson de panique parcourait la place. Bientôt, des gens criaient, des enfants pleuraient. Nous avions bien sûr entendu d'étranges rumeurs sur de nouvelles activités de Saroumane. Mais dans notre quotidien de paysans, c'était tout comme d'entendre des contes pour enfants. Et Isengard paraissait tellement loin...

Il allait falloir se battre, c'était certain. Je tournais les yeux vers l'exquise blancheur d'Etena, droite et fière dans sa détresse, une vraie Rohirrim. Son frère avait habité le village voisin.

Il allait falloir se battre.

**Malheureusement, c'était la seule chose que j'étais à peu près incapable de faire.**

Alors, je restai là à regarder ce qui avait autrefois été vivant. Mais m'approcher du corps était franchement au-delà de mes forces.

L'odeur me semblait déjà insoutenable. Et le bourdonnement des insectes résonnait à l'avance dans mes oreilles. J'allais me sentir mal. Je sortis, et me dirigeai vers la cabane de jardin à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux et en me voilant la face, le cadavre allait disparaître ?

Imaginer ce que Lobelia Saquet de Besace allait dire en trouvant cette chose sanguinolente sur mon beau parquet m'acheva. Elle devait venir prendre le thé dans deux heures et nous avions prévu de médire sur nos voisines et connaissances. Et si je ne me dépêchai pas de trouver une solution, je serais la prochaine cible de ses médisances.

Je devais me ressaisir. Je pris un peu au hasard une bêche, un râteau à feuilles, une grande bâche bleue que le jardinier utilisait pour rassembler les feuilles mortes, un arrosoir, ainsi que tout ce qui me passait sous la main, entassai le tout dans une brouette et roulait vers le Smial.

Je jetai nerveusement des regards autour de moi. C'était l'heure de la sieste, mais vous pouviez compter sur les commères pour être témoin de ce qui ne devait absolument pas être vu. D'ailleurs, le rideau de la voisine frissonna. Je le savais. Cette garce me surveillait.  
Alors, je fis ce qui me sembla le plus logique. Je pris la pelle et fis semblant de ratisser l'allée. Avec mes talons aiguilles, je devais certainement paraître ridicule, mais la panique m'a toujours fait réagir ainsi. Je continuai quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que je fus sûre de ne plus être surveillée. Je remis en toute hâte la pelle dans la brouette et me ruai chez moi.  
Dans le salon, le corps était encore là. J'avais naïvement espéré que... STOP. Assez de supputations. Je me retroussai les manches et saisit le râteau – tiens, n'était-ce pas plutôt cela qui servait à l'entretien de l'allée ? – avant de le porter vers mon problème majeur. Lorsque la première pointe entra en contact avec, je pris conscience de la réalité, et je lâchai mon outil. Et au moment où je recommençai, je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu bouger. Je sortis en hurlant de mon petit chez moi. Au diable les voisins. Au diable Lobelia. Le cadavre avait bougé, là-bas, sur mon beau tapis. La tête me tournait. Oserai-je seulement rentrer chez moi un jour ?

Je tentai de jeter un œil discret et apeuré par la fenêtre. Le rideau me masquait en partie la vue mais le tapis semblait vide. Où était passé mon cadavre ?

J'aperçus Mimine, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, qui ne se sentait absolument pas concernée par le drame que j'étais en train de vivre. Son regard félin paraissait me dire : « C'est ton jouet. Je te l'ai rapporté, mais tu l'as perdu ; encore... » »

* * *

_— Et cela, chers amis, est ce que l'on appelle un cadavre exquis, conclut la bouche de Sauron avec un sourire ravi –et donc abject. Cela vous a-t-il égayés ? Voulez-vous que nous essayions encore, avec d'autres joueurs peut-être ?_

_Les Spectres de l'Anneau échangèrent des regards las. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme._

_Alors certes, ils s'ennuyaient ferme de façon perpétuelle. Sauron défait, l'Anneau perdu, leur existence se résumait à celle d'ectoplasmes errants, sans corps, sans vie, sans mort. Il ne leur restait guère, pour se distraire, que les jeux de l'esprit. Et la Bouche de Sauron était toujours très enthousiaste pour leur proposer de nouvelles activités. _

_Un peu trop enthousiaste, d'ailleurs._

_— Bon, si on me cherche, je suis dans ma tombe, soupira Khamûl l'Oriental._

_— Oh bah non, reste, fit mollement le Chevalier d'Umbar._

_— Vous nous quittez déjà, très cher ? regretta la Bouche de Sauron. J'envisageais justement de vous initier au jeu des charades. C'est tout à fait divertissant._

_— Attends-moi, je te suis, réagit le Sénéchal Noir en quittant l'assemblée à son tour._

_— Vous nous direz, hein, si y'a du nouveau, demanda le Seigneur des Ombres._

_Khamûl l'Oriental répondit par un geste vague de la main. Le Roi-Sorcier bâilla._

_— Mes très chers, je vous sens quelque peu dépités, reprit la Bouche de Sauron sans se départir de son redoutable sourire. Je sais ce qui saura vous ébaudir : avez-vous déjà entendu parler du petit bac ? Oh je vous assure, c'est tout à fait exquis !_


End file.
